Ivy Zariņe
Ivy Zariņe Ravenclaw Graduate History Ivy was born on the 17th of October in Ventspils, Latvia. Being her mother's first child, and the only girl, she was given special attention. Her father was less involved, more often than not, looking at her with sad eyes, the corners of his mouth drooping, and usually spent more time with Lance than he ever did her. Naturally, she was curious, and one day, after muggle pamatskola, she asked her why. Why does dad always frowns when he hears 'Ivy', or why he likes Lance better. Diana insisted Peteris loved her just as much as Lance, so Ivy changed her question. "Why do people say me and Lance are only half-siblings, then?" - and Daina found it hard to lie, so she told her the truth; Tēvs had married another woman before Mammu, and had Lance, and that they had planned to name their first girl Ivy, like her, but they didn't have the chance to. Again, "Why?" "Well, when you're new parents, it can be stressful, and, well, she was just tired." Ivy knew she wouldn't get much more of an answer than that, so she stopped asking. It wasn't all bad, though. Uncle Oskars would visit often enough, bringing Holly along with. Ivy sort of viewed Holly as an honorary older sister of sorts, and was heart-broken when she had to go to Durmstrang. Lance and Ivy, however, were to go to Hogwarts. Why, Ivy wasn't sure, though she guessed it could be chalked up to a less-than favorable experience of her father's, or mother's. From what she could glean, it seemed like a very no-nonsense kind of school. Her father's depression eventually wore off, but that didn't change the fact that Ivy hated silence, which was what they used to bathe in around him. The year Lance had to leave as well was likely one of her worst; not only did she feel absolutely stranded, but she hadn't shown any obvious signs of magic yet. She busied herself with writing him letters, trying to make her accent less obvious, and pondering what house she'd be put in - Hufflepuff, obviously. Thankfully, she did get her letter, and the overwhelming relief and joy she felt led to the letter promptly catching flame when it landed in her hands. The second biggest shock to her was the fact that she was apparently a Ravenclaw, and not a 'Puff, though she couldn't complain with being placed in the same house as her brother. If it weren't for the riddles, of course. Due to her chattiness, Ivy wasn't especially well received at Hogwarts either, but it was notably better than her muggle school, and she grew out of the habit soon enough. And, of course, there was drama and gossip to be had - something Ivy didn't want to be left out of. In her sixth year, her father began showing strong signs of depression once again - the only thing that was stronger was his adamant refusal of help. Daina realized that while she wanted to help, she just couldn't keep subjecting herself to this and moved out. Ivy and Lance had to head back home to sort out their things and decide who they wanted to stay with after graduation - Diana or Peteris - and the answer was neither. Ivy was called away before her brother due to the fact she was still 16, and ergo, a minor and in their custody, but was able to complete her sixth year exams. Lance, however, couldn't make it back for his NEWTs. Personality Ivy loves people, and she loves being around people - unless those people are upset and there's nothing she can do to improve their mood, in which case their anger is a bit contagious. While she may speak without too much thought, she does have inhibitions and avoids being rude whenever possible. She also has a severe case of staircase wit because of this— when someone insults her, her comebacks never suffice. Though she is very talkative and somewhat clingy when she finds someone willing to call her 'friend', she doesn't exactly dislike being alone as most would assume. She is extremely intuitive, finding it very simple to pick apart someone's facial expression, whether or not they're lying and such, although she never knows what to do with the information once she has it. Instead, she is easily influenced by the feeling in the air. Learning, particularly about animals and history, fascinates her, although she prefers hands on experience as opposed to a book. Appearance Her hair, very much like her father's and mother's, is a light blonde at the bottom and more of an ash at the roots, accompanied by indecisive eyes and a long nose. She is usually found wearing simply patterned shirts and jeans (when not pressed to be in school uniform), though lately she's been favoring pastel skirts and dresses. Trivia *Her Myers-Briggs personality type is ENFJ. *Her Amortentia is "Ooo! Pears! And... burning leaves?" *She used to play the trumpet but after two years she gave up on it. *Ivy: eye-VEE Zariņe: SAR-ohn Gallery 2797291-3.jpg| Ivy2.jpg| File:IvyThirdYear....jpg Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Students Category:Female Category:Name begins with "I" Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Melody6's Characters Category:Witch Category:Half-Blood Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:October Birthday Category:Born in Latvia Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Latvian Category:Muggle Raised Category:Small Patronus Category:Sycamore Wand Category:Straight Category:ENFJ Category:Ravenclaw Graduate Category:Hogwarts Graduate